


Trust Me

by babbleking



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Suicide mention, chiaki mention, post-sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbleking/pseuds/babbleking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In any other situation, I would have savored it. Hajime Hinata, kneeling at my feet, calling my name, begging for me. For me!  But, parallels aside, this wasn't one of my dreams back at the island. If anything, it was the opposite.<br/>--<br/>Nagito wakes up from his coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

“Wake up.”

“Nagito, wake up!”

“Wake up, dammit! It's okay now—you're not dead, it was all a—and Chiaki! She..she saved us, but she—I can't lose you, too, Nagito. I can't--”

\--

In any other situation, I would have savored it. Hajime Hinata, kneeling at my feet, calling my name, begging for me. For me! But, parallels aside, this wasn't one of my dreams back at the island. If anything, it was the opposite.

Let's go past the tearful reunion. I was confused, he pretended that he hadn't been crying over me, I asked what the fuck was going on, he explained. Basically, our life at the island had been a lie, a simulation created by the Future Foundation to keep us safe.

”From what?” I asked.

“From ourselves,” Hajime answered.

And that's when everything went downhill. I mean, I kind of knew already, what with the documents I had received from the Final Dead Room. But with those memories came the memories of my realization, of the reason I had decided to kill myself.

Of Izuru Kamakura.

It wasn't about me. I had been willing to throw my life away from the beginning, and even more so now that I knew who I was. I could easily do it again. But Hajime—that lying, conniving, son of a bitch—he couldn't be forgiven. He was artificial, custom-built for the purpose of causing despair. I couldn't stand by and let him live, not with him standing against everything I believed in.

Wait a second.

I believed in. I still believed in hope. Could it be—no. I voiced my next thought aloud, despite my better judgement warning me not to.

“Our memories...how…” I sat up in my pod. Immediately, every muscle in my body sent a shot of pain to my senses. “Aargh!” I cried. Hajime leaned in to touch me, then leapt back, conflicted. I gave him a look, a look filled with concern, with suspicion, with every of the thousand emotions I felt at that moment. He looked down.

“I know you know,” he said. “To be honest, I’m still figuring it out myself. But Chiaki--she saved us. I’m not Kamakura anymore. I can promise you that.”

“And how am I supposed to believe you?” I asked, my control evaporating in an instant. “Junko managed to survive, despite everyone believing she was gone. She deceived us. For all I know, you could be deceiving me right now.”

“What can I say to you? How can I--” said Hajime, desperately searching for something that could make me believe him. I wanted to believe him, but...how could I? After everything we’d been through, he betrayed me. I had spent so much time trying to abandon my feelings for him. I couldn’t let him back in now.

“Let’s see…” continued Hajime. “You helped me out in the first class trial, only to reveal your true nature afterward. Even though you seemed twisted and horrible, you continued to dole out information to me. It was...almost as if you trusted me.”

I had. Once.

“Please, Nagito,” said Hajime, growing more desperate by the moment. He was even beginning to cry. “You need to help me. We need to wake up everyone else--and you were so helpful on the island. Nagito...there has to be something. Something only you and I would know…”

I had something in mind.

“You...you were in love with hope. My hope. If you truly believe in that hope, you have to trust me. Our classmates are in danger, and we need you. I need you.”

I couldn’t. I couldn’t leave him, not with that look. Not with that truth, the exact truth I had been thinking of moments before. To think--to think I had gotten so close, so close to telling him. And still, he was the same, dense Hajime. He thought I was in love with his hope. Well, that was one way to look at it.

I started to cry.

“Hajime--” I said, through a trail of broken sobs. “Hajime--I--I’m sorry. I’m sorry--I--”

“Shh,” said Hajime, and I fell in love with him all over again.


End file.
